Carry Me Through
by Dana'sFairytales
Summary: What happened after Rumplestiltskin left Regina in the forest in "We Are Both".
1. Chapter 1

Regina stood still by Rocinante, Rumpelstiltskin had just disappeared in a cloud of smoke. It reminded Regina of her mother, the fear that would strike her when that smoke would appear. He had given her the book, she looked at it, and it struck her with fear. She thought about the power she had felt when she pushed her mother through the mirror, the freedom.

She sighed, she had to push these thoughts aside. Rumpelstiltskin had said he could train her that she was powerful, but she did not want to believe him. He wanted her to stay with Leopold.

Regina could not stay there in that castle, she had failed to get away before she was forced to wed him, but now she was out of there she was never going back. Daniel had taught her how to look after herself. Daniel the thought of him made her blush, his pure eyes looking into hers, his kisses that lifted her heart. Then she saw his eyes as the faded from life, the last kiss she parted on his lifeless lips.

She knew she could not think of him, it would break her. She needed to get ready. All she needed to do was get some new clothes, ones that would help her blend in. Regina dropped the book in the bushes on the road, she did not want to call Rumpelstiltskin to come collect it. She could tell that he could get her to go back to Leopold, and she could not risk it. She had to get away.

She once again mounted Rocinante, and began to ride, towards the lush green forest. She slowed down after a few hours of riding as fast as she could. The green glow of the treetops made her face look even more beautiful than normal.

She noticed a small stream ahead, and jumping off the horse, she led her to some water. As the horse drank and recovered from the strenuous ride, Regina too knelt by the small flow of water, and drank greedily. Scooping up the cool water in her hands she splashed it across her face. She smiled slightly at how this simple action made her feel so much better.

She relaxed just listening to the sound of the forest, the birds, water and wind through the tress. She hadn't felt this calm in a long time, she knew the last time, when she had been in Daniel's arms. She let her mind drift to him, everything about him was perfect to her.

He was meant to be her saviour. His ring was now on her finger instead of the one Leopold had given to her. She would never take it off again she swore to herself.

Rocinante suddenly tensed. Regina noticed immediately, and scramble to her feet, glancing around the forest. Why didn't she grab something to protect herself, she cursed herself silently.

She grabbed the reins, preparing to make a getaway.

"You know if you want to not stick out you really should not look so fancy." A disembodied female voice called through the trees, "I mean even your hair would make you stick out."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Regina's voice trembled

"I could help you." The voice replied, and a girl about Regina's age appeared. She was bony with startling blue eyes, and beautiful auburn hair tied into two messy braids. She smiled at Regina as she looked her up and down.

"I live in a village not far from here, I could bring you plainer clothes, food, or you could even come back with me." The girl added in her singsong voice.

"Why would you help me?" Regina asked, watching her carefully, as she stroked Rocinante's neck. It was imbedded into her nature to naturally distrust, her mother had made sure her faith in humanity was destroyed. Daniel had helped but now he too was gone and she was alone. Feeling vulnerable as she had done for most of her life.

"You look like you need it. I take it you are running from some wealthy old husband?" the girl smiled sympathetically at her, "I understand, and I want to help. I'm Pippi."

"You'll really help me?" Regina smiled

"Of course," Pippi laughed at Regina's uncertainty, then her eyes filled with concern and compassion "God, someone really hurt you, didn't they?"

Regina looked down at the forest floor, unsure how to answer.

"You don't have to tell me your name, or what happened. Just know you can do anything a man can do. More in fact. I'll do whatever I can to help you." Pippi said confidently

Regina wiped the tear that fallen down her cheek away, and nodded.

"I'm Regina." She smiled,

"Well come on Regina, I'll get you sorted. Where you heading?" Pippi said, tilting her head in the direction of a small footpath.

The two of them moved off either side of Rocinante. Pippi passed an apple to Regina, the horse tried to grab it during the exchange. As Regina ate the apple ravenously as she had not eaten much recently. Having been too filled with worries and misery to want food.

Pippi watched her eat fascinated, "Well someone's hungry." She smiled, and pulled a worn cloak out of her bag. "Here put this one, we are nearing my village, and I know a few people who would willingly turn you in for a little money."

"What about your family?" Regina asked pulling on the cloak

"My mother is dead, father at sea." Pippi said coldly, "Ready?" she asked

Regina looked past her, and saw a clearing with a small village, surrounded by farm land. It was the kind of place she had always imagined running away to, with Daniel. She hoped that she would find a place like this further away from Leopold. She wondered how far she could get, she knew King George's kingdom was not an option.

"Regina?" Pippi's voice pulled her sharply back into reality

"Yeh, sorry. Let's go." Regina smiled at her, putting on her best face, she had to look confident.

Pippi smiled, and took her hand giving it a squeeze, realizing it, they left the forest.

* * *

**Continue? Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review, tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

Regina stood in the small shabby cottage, it was warm and homely. It was one large room, beds in one corner, and a large unlit fire in the centre, with a pot hanging over it. The atmosphere was smoky, and smelt of stew. Regina immediately preferred it to the fancy castles and houses she had lived in her whole life.

Pippi rushed about picking up clothes, and trying to make the house more respectable.

"I'm sorry about the mess, my siblings never tidy up after themselves." She sighed, slightly embarrassed by her humble home.

"You don't need to apologise, its lovely." Regina smiled, taking Pippis' hand

Pippi smiled at Regina, she couldn't believe how kind hearted this beautiful women was, she was supposed to be royalty, and she was glad of her hovel. She could of course see the sadness in her eyes, she longed to know what had happened to her, but did not want to be intrusive.

"You need to get changed. You can pretend to be our cousin." Pippi smiled, walking over to a trunk, she pulled out a plain dress, and passed it to Regina. She knew that the dress would not make Regina look any less beautiful, but it was a start.

"How far away are you trying to get?" Pippi asked, turning away to allow Regina to change, she began to scrub some dishes sitting in a tub of water.

"As far as I can, beyond this and King George's kingdom." Regina, said quietly, knowing how ridiculous her journey was. She changed quickly, pulling her out of its braid, allowing the curls to fall, framing her face.

"That is far. I'll give you some food that will last you a few days, take your clothes with you, you can sell them along the way." Pippi said continuing to scrub, she hated the idea of sending Regina off on this journey, but it seemed to be her only option.

"You have been too kind to me," Regina said, kneeling beside Pippi, "I hope someday I can repay you."

Pippi stood up, and began to look through a cupboard for food.

"Pippi! Pippi!" two voices called loudly, and the door burst open, and a boy and girl ran in.

"Tommy, Annika." Pippi gasped, she had not expected them home for hours, as they were supposed to be on the farm all day.

"There is are royal guards in the town, searching people's houses." Annika said gasping for breath from their run.

"Someone has taken the King's new bride." Tommy said excitedly, he turned his head as Regina collapsed against a cabinet.

"This isn't happening," she muttered under her breath, "I have to go." She said and began to march to the door.

"Your husband is the King!" Pippi said mouth dropping open in surprise, "You are the Queen!"

"I suppose, yes, but I did not want to marry him, I was forced into it." Regina felt tears and bile rising, "You have been too kind to me, but I have to go, otherwise you'll be punished for harbouring me."

Pippi took Regina's arm, stopping her from running. "Tommy, Annika, I need you to stay here, I need to get her out of here."

Regina looked wildly at Pippi, "No, I can't let you risk everything. Not for me."

"It's alright." Tommy said, interrupting them, Pippi and Regina turned to look at him, shocked. "We will delay them, you two get out of here."

Tommy hugged Pippi, "Be careful sis." He whispered, and took Annika's hand, dragging her out of the house, as she stared in confusion.

"Why are we helping her?" Regina heard Annika start to argue as the door swung shut.

Pippi began running through the house stuffing stuff into a backpack.

Regina stood dazed she couldn't believe Leopold's men were here, part of her had believed he wouldn't have sent anyone after her.

"Regina, come on." Pippi said, grabbing Regina's hand, pulling her out to the horses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review. Tell me what you like and don't like.**

* * *

Regina felt her head fall forward again, and quickly shook herself awake, it had been dark for hours, and they were still riding through the forest. Pippi was ahead still alert and awake. Occasionally she would turn around to check that Regina was close behind.

She had run before, in the middle of the night, her whole family had moved once. She had never asked why but she knew their lives were in danger. Why else would they have left without saying goodbye, with her heavily pregnant mother?

"Regina, you okay?" she called back

Regina jolted awake, "Yeh, I'm fine." She nodded, not caring Pippi wasn't watching. Pippi knew well enough how tired Regina was.

"We'll stop here." She slowed down, and jumped down. "Jump down." She said offering Regina a hand.

As soon as Regina was down and leaning against a new tree, Pippi hit the horses, making them run. She took Regina's hand and led her into the woods.

"Lie down, I'll set up a hut around us." Pippi said, after they had been walking for what felt like ages to Regina's tired legs. Regina obeyed, and fell down heavily.

"Regina?" Pippi whispered as she set up a basic shelter for them. "Why are you running? What did he do to you?"

Regina heard Pippi, but didn't spoke, instead she curled up into herself. Tears falling silently down her cheeks, as they had done every night since Daniel died. She remembered how her mother had hit her, the first night when she saw her tears. "Be strong." She had been forcefully told. Regina stayed silently on the forest floor, as Pippi worked around her.

Pippi eventually lay down beside her, she knew she wasn't asleep but didn't want to push. Pippi eventually fell into a light sleep, ready to jump up at any sound.

* * *

Regina was awoken by the sound of bird song, it made her immediately sad. It reminded her of one morning she had woken in Daniel's arms, having slept in the stables all night. She had been so panicked and yet so happy in his arms. Terrified of what her mother would do if she realised she was missing from her bed all night.

Pippi sat outside the shelter built from twigs and leaves, staring into a small fire. Regina stretched, and looked around. She enjoyed being in the country rather than in the castle.

"Morning." Pippi said without turning around, "The guards rode past a few hours ago, they were following the horses' tracks."

Regina sat down beside her, letting a cool breeze wash over her. Pippi based her a bowl with some berries.

"I want to know the truth." Pippi said after Regina had begun to eat. "I don't mind protecting you, but I need to know what's going on."

"You don't have to stay with me, thank you for taking me this far." Regina said quietly

"You won't last a day if I leave you." Pippi quickly replied, "I want to help."

Regina took a deep breath, "Okay, my fiancé was killed by mother, I was forced into marrying the king, and I just can't stay there in that castled." Regina rambled quickly, squishing a berry between her fingers.

Pippi remained silent trying to process, the story seemed so extreme and yet Regina looked like she wouldn't lie. She nodded, and looked at Regina.

"It'll be okay, trust me." Pippi smiled, and took Regina's hand. Regina felt a warm tear fall, and watched as it hit and slid off Pippi's hand. It felt strange trusting this girl she had only just met, but she had no one else.

"Thank you." She sniffed, wiping tears away from her cheek. "I feel so silly crying."

"Never feel silly for crying." Pippi said quietly, "In life we all need to cry, and smile. We are getting out of here and I promise you will have a good life."

Regina wiped the berry juice on her dress, enjoying how annoyed that would have made her mother.

"We need to start moving again, but we need to be careful. There are ogres in the woods around here."

Regina nodded, running her fingers through her hair trying to remove at least a few knots. Pippi laughed, "Even with twigs and tangles in your hair, your still going to stand out where ever we go."

Regina blushed, she always found it strange when people complimented her. Cora had always given such double edged compliments.

"Will you go back for your brother and sister?" Regina asked as they doused the fire, and took apart the shelter.

"Maybe one day." Pippi said quietly, "Who can ever really predict the future?"

"Well dearie I can." Rumplestiltskin cackled


End file.
